Don't you hide now
by darthwizard
Summary: Joe is a twenty six year old man who is still haunted by the past. Dealing with a relative that he has to take care of, while conflicted over being a dad, and doing his best to make ends meet. Thing's take a turn for the worst when he has to face the horrors of Silent Hill and an evil cult.


**Don't you hide now**

**Chapter 1: The will**

"Normal speech"

_Joe's thoughts / emphasized words_

**This is my first horror story and since I'm a huge fan of that genre, Silent Hill just seemed like the best place to experiment in this case. I know Silent Hill isn't the most popular fanfiction universe, but I'd like to get some feedback. Mostly to know if this is good or not. I'm going to try and keep this as close to Silent Hill as I can, so don't worry.**

**Read and Review please.**

_The fear of blood tends to create fear for the flesh_

* * *

><p><strong>Augusta, Maine<strong>_  
><em>

Joe was sitting in a leather chair waiting patiently for the lawyer to read the will. Looking out the window, Joe saw another harsh flurry of snow falling from the sky. Snow, how much he hated the damned white crystals. Joe remembered how much he always wanted for it to snow when he was a kid. The Christmas movies his family watched around the holidays, back in San Antonio, would usually show kids having fun in the snow. Joe could still remember perfectly seeing that kid from the movie, _A Christmas story,_ causing Christmas mischief.

His perception of things changed when his family moved to Augusta, Maine. The move from 556 Pierce Street was less to do about economics but more to do with everyone's safety. This was all back in the nineties, when the whole neighborhood was getting harassed by the Surenos, people were already getting riled up because of Rodney King, and everything was just, unsafe, back then. Joe often pondered how long it took for his dad to be coerced by his older (and more wealthy) brother.

Nothing prepared Joe for the winter. The menial labors of shoveling the drive way, laying out the salt, and dealing with the cold, ended up driving Joe mad. However, he ended up getting used to it.

"Sorry bout that. I don't really want to keep you waiting especially with this storm hitting us." Said Isaac Kaufman while peering behind me, at Anthony, who was busy playing with his 3DS. "I guess I'll hurry this up. Don't want the little guy to get too bored, now, do we?"

"Well his 3DS keeps him pretty entertained these days."

"How old is your son?"

"Oh…" Joe said nervously, knowing full well how tough this subject was. "He's nine years old and… he's a, close cousin."

After a small awkward pause, Mr. Kaufman pulled out a white document with the signature of uncle Paul. Joe took a deep breath.

"The last will and testament of Paul fuori Martinez, whom wrote this with a sound mind, does so and free willing leave leave the following properties to the following people. For my sister Sofia I leave you my money, which should be around twenty five thousand dollars. To my brother Carlo I leave to you my Harleys and my 2004 Ford F-150. Since I never had children of my own. I want my nephew Joseph Perro Martinez, to inherit the lands and possessions, of my favorite summer home in Old Silent Hill."

Mr. Kaufman had a strange look in his eyes as he said the words "_Silent Hill_" as if he remembered something. This strange look didn't go too unnoticed by young Anthony.

Joe brushed this off, still a little shocked at receiving his uncles main estate. He knew, actually the whole family knew that Paul loved Joe like a son. Joe was a little surprised that Uncle Paul forgot about Joe's siblings. Then again, everyone else was better off than Joe at the moment.

"You probably know that my mother Sofia, is dead. Since my uncle left her the money, who will end up getting it?"

"Well this is one of those rare cases in which the benefactor who's to receive the gift, ends up dying before they receive said gift. In the state of Maine, this falls under an estate lock up." Joe looked at Kaufman confused. "It means that the state will hold the money in a frozen account for roughly three months at the least. Because your uncle only left you as the benefactor of his main estate that means that you're most likely to receive the money. However, if your brothers and sisters were to take this into court… I'm afraid the money will be in lock up for a while."

Joe sighed, then turned to Anthony, who was still focused on his game. It seemed this hearing was a huge waste of time. He had promised Anthony just the day before that he was going to take him to Jackman. An odd town for people to visit, because of its tiny size. However, Joe wanted to show Antony how fun it could be. He could still remember the times in which he would hunt with his uncle and spend a couple of weeks doing fun activities, like shooting, fishing, and watching horror movies. It was maybe the best opportunity Joe had in order to bond with Antony.

"Before you leave Joseph. I was given an unopened envelope that was part of your inheritance."

Joe shook hands with Mr. Kaufman who seemed to be preoccupied with some large case files.

…. .. .. ..

**Route 201**

Joe was driving in a red 2005 Nissan Altima sedan, down route 201 which was off of Interstate 95. The journey from Augusta all the way to Jackman was usually around two to three hours long. In this weather Joe assumed the travel time was going to be doubled at the speed he was driving. Even with all seasoned mountain tires, it was probably best to not travel at high speeds, especially with the flurries kicking in every two hours.

He had mixed feelings about his destination as he was passing snow covered fields and lakes. These mixed feeling had something to do with the fascination of Silent Hill. A city few people in Maine actually know about. Unless you live near Brahms, or any of the other major lake towns. Even the people there would give you blank stares if you brought the question of Silent Hill up.

Joe passed by a sign that said _Appalation Trail 126 miles_. An abandoned farm house by an exit brought a chill down Joe's spine. He always had chills whenever he was passing the numerous small towns and lonesome farms of route 201. However, after reading the letter he knew exactly where he needed to go.

_Dear Joe,_

_ I know things have been rough for you since coming back from overseas, and I'm writing this in my damned nursing home bed unable to move. Yet I've always wanted to do one last thing before I died. When you were ten years old, and the whole family moved here because your dad wanted a better job. The whole family was happy. Now in this bed, I wonder where all that happiness went.  
><em>

_I stopped visiting Silent Hill long before the family arrived. I regret not visiting the town in the past twenty years. Of all the mistakes I've made in my life not going back to that small rural town in west Maine is my greatest regret. Before you left for Iraq, I told you that I wanted to take you to Silent Hill. That town was my special place, it will now be yours.  
><em>

_I ask you to do a dead man a favor. I need you to go to my country home and search the basement. I left you a gift down there. All I want to say is that Silent Hill made me happy. Hopefully when you settle down in my old home, maybe you will feel happy too._

Joe wasn't so sure anyways, about venturing all the way out to Jackman. Anthony would most likely hate the outdoors in this weather anyways.

Looking at Anthony who was in the passenger seat, playing some Nintendo game, Joe couldn't help but notice their differences. Anthony had much lighter skin than Joe, he had the same black hair and brown eyes as Joe, yet most of the similarities ended there. Anthony had a quiet personality, if anyone was to look at him they'd think he was white instead of Latino. Anthony's bright light blue sweat shirt had the fierce Black Bear from the University of Maine on it. Joe made sure he had on a warm sweater underneath that jacket. Anthony also had on thick, light blue jeans, a pair of green brooks, and a bright red aviator hat that had two ear flaps.

Joe wasn't the sort of person who loved those bright colored clothes that kids these days wear. Joe had on a special M-65 dark gray field coat with a brown leather collar. Joe had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of brown winter boots that he was fond of.

Despite the differences between them, Joe knew deep down he was the wrong person to be _taking_ care of Anthony.

A few hours later, with only a stop at a McDonald's for a quick bite, Joe knew they were nearing Silent Hill after passing an exit sign that read _ Paleville county 45_ _miles_. Under neath that it read _South Vale county line 60 miles_. Joe got off on an exit for Country Road 73, a long gloomy four way road which goes straight for either county. Anthony was now asleep, his head was leaning against the passenger door, this brought Joe back to the times he would fall asleep in the rumbling car, whenever the family would go out for a vacation.

_ "Paul's country home should be just outside of Old Silent Hill"_ thought Joe after passing a rusted over mileage sign. Joe got off onto a different road that should lead him straight to Central Silent Hill. He was slowly realizing that each road was looking more deserted and creepy after the other. Joe turned onto a mountainous road, leading to Silent Hill, which was full of pot holes and cracks. It looked too neglected even for a road in west Maine.

The car's headlights were on low beam but Joe quickly turned them onto high due to the pitch black sky. It started to snow again as the car drove through the eerie street. It was nearing eight o clock when Anthony looking a bit scared said to me, "Why are we on this road? Weren't we going to go to Jackman?"

Joe scanned the area, and he even had to admit he couldn't blame the nine year old. Rusted old cars were parked to the sides of the road, fallen snow covered branches were poking out of the snow like ghostly hands, flickering street lights were casting creepy shadows, Hell Joe even glanced at an old moldy barney doll atop a white abduction van.

Trying to ease the boy's uneasiness, Joe said without a hint of fear, "Look I had a change of plans. We're just going to spend a couple of days at my uncle's old house and then we will go home. It's snowing too much for us to spend Christmas at the cabin anyways. And once we get there I'll take you to get some hot chocolate, how does that sound?"

He didn't seem too thrilled but he was fully awake now.

While navigating the scarred road, careful enough to avoid any pot holes, Joe was slightly surprised as he entered a small tunnel with flickering lights. The road inside the tunnel looked to be in much better condition as the country roads leading up to Toluca Lake.

The flickering lights were casting shadows, some of the lights were popping with every flicker. Looking far ahead, Joe's heart almost popped when he saw a large grotesquely looking shadow, near the end of the tunnel. It was at least ten feet tall and was nearly impossible to identify in the span of seconds what it looked like. Except, its eyes, the bright neon green eyes glowed from the end of the tunnel like thousands of lightning bugs dancing around a field on a hot summer day. The thing quickly vanished, yet the car kept going forward, and Anthony seemed to not notice. The shadow was probably just like he thought, a shadow. It was probably created by the flickering tunnel lights anyways.

While continuing through the tunnel, Joe held onto the steering wheel more tightly. Joe looked at his rear view mirror and was noticing something peculiar. The flickering tunnel lights the car was passing were switching off as the car was passing by.

Turning on the radio to hopefully keep his mind on ease.

"_Come little children,_

_Come with me,_

_Let's play a game of hide and seek,_

_I promise you a little treat,_

_As long as you will play with me,_

_Daddy is a guilty fella,_

_Who see's ghost in the cellar,_

_Play with me,_

_Play with me,_

_I promise you will feel happy."_

Horrified by the disturbing song Joe quickly turned the radio off as they left the tunnel. Anthony looked a little pale too upon hearing the song, although Joe doubted the boy knew the song's message.

Keeping his eyes on the road, a slightly quiet _scratching noise_ was _slashing_ against the driver door. Joe ignored this, knowing full well it might just be another trick. All of this just might be the symptoms of highway hypnosis, for Christ's sake!

The _scratching_ noise grew louder. Joe still kept his eyes on the road, too horrified to look to his left. The scratching began to sound like someone was _clawing_ at the door.

The scratching quickly turned to loud furious shredding. The horrid noise sounded like a dog scratching at a door. These were quick deliberate slashes that were meant to get inside of the car. Anthony looked at Joe's eyes as if wanting him to deal with whatever monster was doing this.

Joe's heart was beating at a pace similar to the scratching. Ignoring the voice in his head, telling him to keep his fucking eyes on the road, Joe slowly turned his head to the left and... saw nothing.

Relieved, Joe relaxed and turned his head forward in order to navigate the bluffs.

**Crash!**

Two long, slender, pale arms breached the windows with enough force that the glass slashed Anthony's right cheek. The arms began to wail around the interior of the car,. The long razor sharp finger nails at the ends of each finger made Joe nervous. Flakes of snow were blowing inside of the sedan. The loud whistling gale force of wind was pushing Joe back.

Anthony and Joe were screaming simultaneously as Joe was flooring the gas pedal (unintentionally). Holding the steering wheel with Joe's left hand, and pushing Anthony away from the probing hands of the monster with his right, Joe was starting to realize the true danger they were in.

It's no easy task driving a car next to a bluff, but it's on a whole other extreme when your doing this with a monster trying to get snatch you from the windshield.

It slowly lowered it's disgusting head from the roof of the car, and began to smile in glee at them. The monsters pale face was covered in large bulging blue veins. The thing had no ears or nose. The monster's sickening smile was sending chills down Joe's spine. Bubbling yellow bile was foaming from its mouth. Its large black eyes, had the look of hunger, as if it hadn't had some sort of treat in a long time. It was slowly inching it's arms at Anthony, Joe was to terrified to do anything but watch.

Speeding too fast, the car easily slid against a patch of ice, and went hood first through a metal guardrail.

**HROOOOOOO-**

The sound of car's horn was the last thing Joe could register, until the red sedan crashed into the snow covered forest below.


End file.
